A device used in the area of medical technology, especially an anesthesia apparatus or respirator, has various functional components, which are linked with one another such that it is possible for the user to set the apparatus and to output data specific of the operation and to activate alarms if needed. It is necessary for the user to exhaust the possibilities of such a complex device used in medical technology as optimally as possible depending on the situation in the interest of the patient being treated.